


[Podfic] love too, will remind us

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, SO SAD, no happy ending, seriously so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic oflove too, will remind usby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:You’re hanging from a train.You know how this story ends.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] love too, will remind us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love too, will remind us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542376) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3s1dmnlzg3kgxfy/love%20too%20will%20remind%20us.mp3?dl=0) | 00:04:03 | 3.23 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tigriswolf for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the squares "2nd POV" and "AU." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
